tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucky Strike Mew Mew
Lucky Strike Mew Mew '''(ラキ ストライクミュウミュウ Raki Sutoraiku Myuu Myuu) is a spin-off of '''Tokyo Mew Mew, taking place 5 years in the future in Las Vegas, rather than Tokyo like in the original. Plot 5 years after the events of the original Tokyo Mew Mew, the original Mew Mews have all disbanded to live their own lives. However, an alien named Durian begins sending Chimera Animas to the Las Vegas area, and nobody's around to stop it. Realizing this, Florence May, an ex-worker on the Mew Project, infuses 5 girls, Lucille McKenna, Rosie Miller, Wilhelmina Jones, Nooki, and Bella May, with the DNA of endangered animals to fight off Durian and her Chimera Animas. Characters Lucille McKenna - Lucille McKenna, or just Lucy, is a 16-year-old high school student working at the Sun Tabby Café. She is a very peppy girl who loves swimming and working at the café. She has a very kind personality and always tries to make her friends and those she cares about as happy as possible. However, she can tend to get distracted, and often times makes mistakes, but she has good intentions nonetheless. When transformed, she is Mew Shamrock, has the DNA of a Siberian tiger, and her weapon is the Shamrock Axe. Rosie Miller - Rosie Miller is a 17-year-old high school student working at the Sun Tabby Café. She has a very calm personality and doesn't like to take stuff too quickly. She has a passion for reading and Kento, and often spends her time making tea and writing her own short stories. When transformed, she is Mew Passion, has the DNA of a Fishing Cat, and her weapons are the Twin Passion Swords. Nooki - Nooki is a 13-year-old middle school student working at the Sun Tabby Café. She, unlike the other Mew Mews, is a Tanooki infused with the DNA of a human girl—being infused as an experiment by Florence after Rosie brought her to the café after finding her bleeding from a large gash wound in the rain—which means she must stay transformed as a Mew Mew to stay a human girl. She has a very childish and cheeky personality, with a hint of feral madness from her Tanooki side, and is especially close to Rosie, since she was the one who rescued her from a rainstorm before she became a Mew Mew. When transformed, she is Mew Cream, has the DNA of a human girl and a Tanooki, and her weapon is the Cream Club. Wilhelmina Jones - Wilhelmina Jones, or just Mina, is a 15-year-old high school student working at the Sun Tabby Café. She has a very rebellious and spunky personality, and likes to keep her distance from people, often desiring to work alone instead of with her team. But deep down, Mina has a big heart, and is a real softie who doesn't hesitate to help someone she cares about. When transformed, she is Mew Truffle, has the DNA of a Raven, and her weapons are the Truffle Blood Daggers. Bella May - Bella May is a 17-year-old high school student working at the Sun Tabby Café. She was born in Zimbabwe, but was abandoned in the jungle after her parents couldn't take care of her. She was found by Florence when she was still a baby on a trip to Zimbabwe, and was brought back to Las Vegas. Because of this, Bella sees Florence as her mother. She has a quiet and reserved personality, and only opens up to her close friends. She is also very protective, and won't hesitate to defend her loved-ones, no matter what. When transformed, she is Mew Blueberry, has the DNA of Scottish Deer Hound, and her weapon is the Blueberry Staff. Florence May - Florence May is a 39-year-old scientist and a member of the Mew Project in Las Vegas. When she was 22, she went on a trip to Zimbabwe and found Bella, who she brought back to Las Vegas and raised for 17 years. She is very witty and sharp, as well as a quick thinker, but also loves cracking jokes and having fun. She loves rabbits, playing in the casino, knitting, hanging out with the Mew Mews at the Café, and doing science-related work. Durian - Durian is an alien from an unknown planet who came to Earth after the events of Tokyo Mew Mew. She still holds on to the dream that her race can one day reclaim the Earth for themselves, and works very hard to achieve this dream, though she's always thwarted by the Mew Mews. She is cold, wicked, and snooty, and has buried any love for anyone away in her soul. She won't hesitate to do whatever it takes to get her job done, even if that means hurting someone, including herself. International Changes - Japanese: ラキ ストライクミュウミュウ (Lucky Strike Mew Mew) - English: Lucky Strike Mew Mew - French: Cagnotte! Las Vegas Mew Mew (Jackpot! Las Vegas Mew Mew) - Spanish: ¡Miau Miau! Hermanas Del Casino! (Mew Mew! Casino Sisters!) - Chinese: 全力！爪子罷工喵喵！(Full Force! Claw Strike Mew Mew) - Turkish: Şanslı Pençe Mew Mew (Lucky Claw Mew Mew) - In the Chinese dub of Lucky Strike Mew Mew, Nooki's name is translated as 浣熊女孩, meaning 'Raccoon Girl,' and she is often referred to as a Raccoon, despite the fact that she is a Tanooki. - In the French dub of Lucky Strike Mew Mew, the Mews Mews as a group are referred to as 'Les Croisés De La Justice!' meaning 'The Crusaders of Justice,' but alone are referred to as Mew Mews. Trivia * Lucille is allergic to cats, but can be around Rosie with no problem. * In Bella's first ever iteration, she was infused with the DNA of a butterfly rather than a Scottish Deer Hound, and had a green motif. * Rosie likes to use her Mew Mew form out of battle, and will often lay out in the sun in the café window. * Nooki was originally planned to be an alien who betrayed her kind to help the humans, and was infused with Tanooki DNA, instead of being a rescued Tanooki given human DNA. * Lucille's Mew Mark is on her lower back, Rosie's is on the back of her neck, Nooki's is on her palm, Wilhelmina's is on the back of her left shoulder, and Bella's is on her ankle. * Wilhelmina is the only Mew Mew to stay completely unchanged throughout her history. * Wilhelmina has a crush on Rosie, but Rosie doesn't return these feelings. * Lucille excels in phys. ed, while being a very poor performer in science. Category:Stories Category:Spin-Offs Category:HARIKOMEWMEW Category:Lucky Strike Mew Mew